


Open Mic Night

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Reylogan, Slow Burn, Soft Clyde Logan, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Rey attends open mic nights at her local pub where she sings songs of love, loss, and what can never be. All the while a quiet, forlorn bartender slowly falls for the freckled girl who sings of heartache.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: PL LOVE FEST for MyJediLife





	Open Mic Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> Thank you MyJediLife for being the amazing person you are!
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta LadyofReylo for looking this over!

“Hello, I’m Rey Niima and I’ll be singing _Skinny Love_ by Birdie. I hope you like it.”

Clyde casts a glance across the bar to the scene where a beautiful girl stands. She comes every Saturday when it’s open mic night and has been for the last six months. The music starts playing and she begins singing along to the slow melody. She always picks a sentimental song to sing.

There’s something about her eyes that tells a story of broken love. Hurt and sorrow is written all over her face and Clyde desperately wants to know who hurt this angel. If she were his, he would treat her like a princess and cherish every second spent with her.

She’s beautiful. The most breath-taking woman Clyde has ever laid his eyes on. He may only know her name but he’s hit by Cupid’s arrow. It hurts to never have seen her smile and he wants to be the one to make her feel better.

Clyde remembers the first night he saw her. She was sobbing on stage, screaming Alanis Morissette’s song _You Oughta Know_ while wailing about broken trust and infidelity. At some point, they made eye contact and it was as if the world slowed down.

“Why don’t cha try and talk ta her? I see the way yer starin’ at her.” Jimmy cocks an eyebrow at his brother Clyde who’s standing behind the counter of Duct Tape bar. Clyde tears his eyes away from Rey and busies himself with making a cocktail for Jimmy.

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout.”

Clyde avoids Jimmy’s eyes when he hands him the cocktail. He’s relieved when Jimmy just shrugs and lets it be.

As if he stands a chance with her. What would she want with a one-armed veteran suffering from PTSD? She deserves someone better, someone who could make her happy. A selfish part of him wants it to be him.

The beautiful girl finishes the song and thanks everyone for listening. Clyde feels his heart sink when he watches Rey leave. His heart longs for Saturday again so he can watch her sing.

_ _ _

The next Saturday finally comes and it’s another busy night. Clyde waits anxiously for Rey to walk in through the same door that she does every week. As if on cue, she steps inside the bar while Clyde mixes a cocktail for a drunken guy. From the corner of his eyes, Clyde watches as Rey saunters onto the stage and choses a song to sing.

“What a pretty little thing. I’d like to hit that one.”

Clyde’s body stiffens for a moment, realizing this drunk is talking about his precious Rey. He instantly regains his posture and continues with mixing the cocktail, ignoring what the man said.

“I wonder what those plump lips would feel like wrapped around my cock,” he grunts.

Clyde can slowly feel his blood starting to boil. How dare this stranger talk about Rey like that. She is more than her body.

A huge crash from the stage makes Clyde turn his head to see what is happening. Rey lies on the floor, completely knocked out. The microphone lies in front of her. She must have tripped on a wire. Clyde gives the customer the finished drink before he rushes out from the bar.

He doesn’t stop until he’s reached Rey, kneeling in front of the unconscious girl to see if she’s injured. Clyde gently picks her up, cradling her head in his arms. She doesn’t bleed anywhere or appears to have any broken bones.

At some point, Rey’s eyes flutter open and she stares into Clyde’s amber eyes.

“Are ya okay there?” he asks and she nods slowly. Rey doesn’t say anything. She continues staring into Clyde’s eyes, stunned, and for a moment, he fears she might have hit her head.

“I’m good now,” Rey finally says. For the first time in months, she feels good.

_ _ _

Rey opens the door to Duct Tape bar, the fresh air from the outside greets her as she steps out. It’s late Saturday night and she just finished on stage.

A commotion further ahead catches her attention. The somber bartender she spoke with last week, appears to be cornered by three sketchy men. One raises a hand, forming a fist with it and Rey widens her eyes, knowing what’s about to happen.

She whistles loudly to catch their attention. “Oi! Leave him alone!” It works. The man lowers his hand and looks in her direction. Rey starts walking to them and the men whispers to each other. Her heart pounds in her chest as she nears them. What has she gotten herself into?

The door to the back of Duct Tape opens and a man she recognizes as Jimmy—Clyde’s brother—saunters over to the group of guys.

“Get the fuck away from him!” It seems to do the trick when he reaches them. The men look back and forth between each other before they decide to run away, thinking the fight is not worth it. Jimmy immediately chases after them.

Rey finally catches up to Clyde and almost gasps at the forming bruise on his cheek. Bastards.

“Are you okay?” she asks timidly. Stupid question. Of course, he’s not okay.

“I am now.”

Her heart flutters by his words.

Rey smiles warmly. “We can’t keep meeting like this.” She doesn’t elaborate but she doesn’t have to either. So far, they have only spoken because one of them is hurt.

“I—I want to thank you for helping me last Saturday when I tripped. If you want, I can help you with the bruise. I’m a nurse.”

Clyde can not believe his own ears. This beautiful girl is inviting him to her place to help fix him up.

A little while later he finds himself in Rey’s bathroom, sitting on a chair while she cleans his face.

“I was in a three-year-old relationship before I met you,” she says quietly. “The night we met… I found out my ex had cheated on me half of the time we had been together so I went to this bar I had heard so much about to sing my heart out on karaoke night, and then I saw you and for a moment, my heart wasn’t hurting.” Her fingers tenderly dab the forming bruise on his cheek with a wet cloth. “I kept coming back for you.”

“Ya like me?” Clyde can barely believe what he is hearing. He is almost too frightened to ask.

Rey bites her bottom lip, blushing. “Yeah.”

“That guy was a fool. He didn’t deserve ya.”

Rey hums in agreement. In one bold move, she leans down and kisses Clyde, taking him off guard. Sweet, sweet Rey is kissing him! He feels warm in his chest as he pulls her closer by the waist, kissing her back. The girl of his dreams is finally his and he will treat her with the utmost care and respect.


End file.
